Lithium ou Apprentissage
by Lilyep
Summary: OS Songfic Rémus/Séverus. Lors de son 22ème anniversaire, juste après la mort des Potter, Rémus se retrouve seul avec sa bouteille... Il va apprendre...


Titre: **Lithium ou Apprentissage**

Rating: **T** (initialement **PG-13**)

Pairing: Rémus/Severus

Dislaimer: Comme vous le savez, le monde d'Harry Potter est tout droit sortit de l'imagination fertile de notre chère J.K.Rowling donc, pas à moi. Et la chanson non plus vu qu'il s'agit de la traduction du morceau Lithium du groupe mythique NIRVANA.

Petit mot d el'auteur:

_Cet OS a été écrit il y a bien heu... 3 ou 4 ans déjà mais bon... je ne l'avais jamais publié et puis, je suis retombée dessus aujourd'hui alors voilà, je vous le poste..._

_Il sagit d'une song fic où l'on alterne les POV Rémus, Severus à chaque morceau de chanson. C'est Rémus qui débute. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_**Lithium**_

_**ou**_

_**Apprentissage:**_

_Je suis si heureux car aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé mes amis._

_Ils sont dans ma tête_

Mon 22ème anniversaire... Le premier depuis... depuis ce jour maudit où j'ai perdu mes amis, ma famille... ma vie...

Je sais bien que me saoûler n'arangera rien mais franchement, ce n'est pas important aujourd'hui...

Je suis déjà affaiblit et malade, les blessures de la dernière pleine lune, hier, sont encore visibles et puis, l'alcool a cette emprise sur moi... c'est encore plus rapide...

C'est stupide n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression de les voir encore à cet instant... de sentir leur présence et je dois probablement ces sensations à cette bouteille dans ma main... Ils me manquent tellement...

Peu à peu, je m'endors à moitié sur ce vieux canapé miteux qui me sert de lit, ruminant encore et encore de sombres souvenirs; l'alcool qui m'embrume l'esprit n'arange pas les choses et je bougonne encore plus lorsque de lourds coups frappés à ma porte me tirent de mon demi coma ethylique.

En titubant, je vais ouvrir, m'y reprenant à plusieurs fois avant que le panneau ne pivote pour laisser apparaître un homme... Un homme que je connaîs froid et dur, la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir aujourd'hui, un homme que j'ai toujours appris à considérer comme un ennemi alors qu'il est, quelque part, si proche de moi, de nous, les Maraudeurs...

L'alcool m'empêche de réellement m'interroger ou de l'interroger, lui, sur l'objet de sa visite et je le laisse entrer sans un mot, vaguement conscient que, lui non plus, n'a pas ouvert la bouche, ne serait-ce que pour me saluer.

Bon sang, mais que fait-il ici?

Les questions s'éloignent aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues lorsque je le vois s'assoir sur mon vieux canapé chiffonné. Et dire que, quelques instants plus tôt, j'y étais moi-même assis, fort occupé à m'ennivrer autant que possible.

Je reste néammoins surpris par son mutisme, ça ne lui ressemble pas, pas du tout même... mais je n'ose pas engager moi-même la conversation en fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Pendant de longues secondes, j'attend qu'il prenne la parole et finalement, les minutes s'égrainent dans un silence pesant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vouloir oser briser, jaugeant l'autre du regard dans la demi-pénombre de la pièce qui nous empêche de réellement nous dévisager... ou bien s'agit-il de l'emprise de l'alcool qui brouille ma vue?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquait même pas qu'il amorçait finalement un geste... et sa capuche tomba... comme un signal lourd de sens...

Enfin, il prit la parole...

Je retombais brutalement sur terre et l'écoutais. J'écoutais sa voix grave, monocorde s'adresser à moi, essoufflée parfois par ses longues phrases quasi interminables, brisée par moments mais qui continuait toujours, encore et encore, débitant ce flot de paroles qui m'intriguaient... non, qui m'étonnaient serait plus juste.

Il vidait son sac en quelque sorte, m'expliquant le pourquoi du comment, comme si j'étais encore le dernier rempart de sa vie passée, comme si moi, pauvre loque, pouvait lui offrir sa dernière chance de sauver son âme...

Il parlait... il ne s'arrêtait pas, me narrant d'une traîte ce qu'avait été sa vie, son enfance plus ou moins agréable, plutôt moins que plus en réalité, l'engrenage de la mort qui l'avait lié à ce maître tant admiré et pourtant tellement haït à la fois... cette haine qu'il semblait reporter sur lui même... son dégoût profond de tout et surtout cette répulsion que son être entier semblait lui procurer...

_Je suis si moche mais c'est pas grave car toi aussi._

_Nous avons brisé nos mirroirs._

Et je continuais inlassablement à parler, déversant un peu de ma douleur en lui, de ma rancoeur surtout...

Après tout, il avait bien le droit de savoir non? Il avait perdu bien plus que moi en réalité dans toute cette histoire, bien plus...

J'ai toujours été seul et je m'en accomode car j'ai autrefois eu bien assez d'amour maternel pour mener une vie solitaire mais lui, lui venait de tout perde, ses seuls amis, sa seule famille... son amant aussi que j'aurais volontier fait mien mais ça, même en cet instant de confidences, je ne l'aurais jamais avoué pour tout l'or du monde. Après tout, je le haïssais bien trop pour ça...

Et je parlais encore et encore, incapable de m'arrêter, attendant peut-être quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi... un mot? un geste? une simple réaction de sa part... qui ne vint pas...

Et le silence retomba brutalement.

Je venais de lui déballer d'une traite ma vie entière et lui ne bronchait toujours pas... j'attendis encore...

Il semblait comme, tétanisé et pourtant, après de longues minutes, il ouvrit la bouche à son tour, m'avouant que le sentiment qui m'animait vivait aussi en lui, que cette répulsion était aussi sienne et que, quelque part, nous étions semblables en fait... n'est-ce pas?

Pour lui, les jours se succédaient encore, le soleil se levait toujours, même après ça...l a vie se ressemblait jour après jour...et cette vie lui semblait bien plus proche de la mort qu'autre chose mais pourtant, il continuait encore à survivre, sans savoir pourquoi.

_Dimanche matin ressemble aux autres jours,pour ce que j'en ai à faire._

_Et je n'ai pas peur._

_Hébété j'allume des cierges car aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé Dieu._

Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis, c'est un peu comme si ses paroles avaient atteint les miennes pour s'exhiler dans cette pièce témoin de notre lourde rancoeur à tous les deux...

Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé entrer?

Nous parlons de choses si étranges, si intimes et tellement éloignées de ce que nous connaîssons l'un de l'autre. J'apprends à le laisser me connaître et m'extorquer ce que je ressens sans oser l'avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même... C'est pourtant ce que lui vient de faire il y a quelques minutes à peine, c'est comme un juste retour des choses en quelque sorte et je comprends alors que cette vie qui m'exaspère tant par tout ce qu'il s'est produit doit continuer malgré tout, parce que ce genre de choses n'arrive pas sans raison, que la monotonie actuelle de mon existence n'est en réalité dûe qu'à moi même, qu'à tous ces dommages que mon coeur à subi en l'espace d'une seule nuit tragique qui a fait basculer mon pauvre destin...

"Destin"... voilà un bien grand mot pour tout cela... la destinée... Est-ce elle qui nous a réunit ce soir pour partager nos craintes et expier nos fautes et nos douleurs?

_Je suis si seul mais c'est pas grave je t'ai rasé la tête._

_Et je ne suis pas triste._

J'ai l'impression de sonder son coeur bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru... Il me laisse le mettre à nu d'une certaine façon, comme si l'accès à son âme s'était ouvert, pour moi...

J'ai fait pareil envers lui quelques instants plus tôt et pourtant, les choses me semblent différentes... car c'est lui... Lui qui parle, lui qui pleure, lui qui se laisse totalement aller, l'alcool l'aidant peut-être un peu, lui, tout simplement...

J'explore avec minutie chaque parcelle de son être, j'apprends à enfin le connaître et je continue à le dépouiller de ses derniers secrets brisant ses quelques remparts encore érigés avec une facilité des plus déconcertante... et je continue mon apprentissage...

Quelque part, je me sens un peu mal, très très loin tout au fond de moi... mal de le laisser s'exposer ainsi, mal d'aller de plus en plus loin alors que je ne devrais pas, mal de ne pouvoir lui apporter le moindre réconfort pour tout ça...

C'est pourtant loin d'être habituel de ma part... me laisser aller à de telles complaisances... Mais je crois finalement que c'est en cela que j'apprends vraiment et, oserais-je le dire, quelque part, j'en suis heureux...

_Peut-être simplement_

_C'est de ma faute d'après ce que j'entends mais je ne suis pas sûr_.

Je ne peux plus arrêter moi non plus ce flot de paroles salvatrices que je libère et qui me libère... ça semble si simple...

Je mécoute parler, je l'écoute m'interroger et j'abdique, ne cherchant même pas à lutter, me livrant à lui sans aucun remord, lui qui semble en savoir déjà tellement sur moi, sur nous...

Sirius...

MON Maraudeur...

MON amour...

... enfin... je crois...

Mais _il_ nous a trahit, _il_ nous a tué, assasiné notre famille et _il_ m'a tué, moi, _il _m'a complètement brisé...

Et lui, cet être que je croyais abjecte, ce "bâtard graisseux", lui comprend, lui savait...

Et il me laissa tout de même continuer à parler, continuer à lui démontrer par a+b que je suis probablement aussi coupable, si ce n'est plus, que cet amour perdu, que j'aurais dû savoir qui _il_ était... Après tout, c'était moi qui en était le plus proche non?

Mais même de ça, je n'en suis plus totalement sûr. _Il_ a pu me trahir déjà autrefois, comme _il _l'a fait il y a peu...

Et cette culpabilité qui me ronge n'a pas semblé l'atteindre, _lui_... _Il_ a tué Peter de sang froid... j'auras dû l'en empêcher, j'aurais dû tous les sauver... C'est entièrement de ma faut au fond...

MA faute!

Je le cris, je le hurle... C'est ma faute! MA FAUTE!!!

Et j'explose.

J'explose de haine, de tristesse, de fureur... Et je comprends qu'outre ma faut, _il_ est aussi responsable...

_Je suis tellement content, je suis impatient de te retrouver là-bas - mais je m'en fous._

Il me frappe encore et encore... Et je le laisse faire... Il crie, il hurle, il explose pour moi... et j'ai l'impression que c'est ma récompense ultime pour cette soirée hors du commun, même si je ne l'ai pas mérité...

J'ai mal sous ses coups mais ça m'est égal, je subis, comme toujours, j'ai l'habitude... Et je me tais.

Je ne dis rien, plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche où un âcre goût de sang bien connu commence à se faire sentir... et je continue à apprendre... c'est une leçon de plus, apprendre la réelle humilité et non celle dont je faisais preuve pour garder ma misérable vie sauve.

J'apprends à aider, tout simplement, quel que soit le prix que je doive payer, je le laisse faire.

J'entends mes os craquer, je sens ses larmes sur ma peau que mes habits déchirés ne recouvrent quasiment plus, j'étouffe à moitié de douleur, gîsant sur le sol froid et poussiéreux... et j'attends...

J'attends qu'il s'effondre, qu'il s'épuise, qu'il arrête... ou peut-être que j'attends autre chose en réalité.. .la sentence finale, la dernière... La mort, tout simplement...

Mes sens se brouillent quelques peu... et si la libération venait enfin? Si j'étais réellement prêt à abandonner cette existence médiocre et partir? J'irais sûement en enfer, retrouver l'âme de ce cher Black qu'il semble avoir vendu au diable depuis longtemps, ce traître dont la dernière parcelle humaine à probablement été arrachée par les Détraqueurs, si tant est qu'il en ait possédé une un jour... Peut-être l'avait-il déjà perdu avant? Il l'a de toutes façons marchandé en laissant cet ordure de Lord noir l'attirer dans ses filets jusqu'à en trahir sa propre famille... Et je suis heureux en fait que cette âme soit déjà avec Satan car c'est là-bas que je vais bientôt me retrouver... Finalement, j'ai hâte...

Cette pluie de coups semble de plus en plus m'ouvrir la voie des retrouvailles... Mais il s'arrête finalement... Il s'effondre enfin, il pleure, il s'excuse, il me serre, il m'embrasse... Et je ne souhaite plus rien...

_Je suis si excité, c'est pas grave, mes intentions sont bonnes._

Je ne me reconnaîs pas dans ces gestes... Qui suis-je pour _le _juger ainsi?

Ma rage s'estompe finalement et... Oh mon dieu! Mais qu'ai-je fais?! Pourquoi tout ce sang? Pourquoi moi? Séverus.. .Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi...

J'enchaîne les pardons... je suis tellement, tellement désolé... Pardon, pardon, pardon... et merci aussi, merci pour tout... Pardon... Je l'embrasse... Il faut que je m'excuse... désolé, désolé... Cette plaie-là... c'est ma faute... et celle-ci aussi... et celle-là...

Oh Severus! Je suis désolé! Accepte mes baisers, je t'en prie, accepte-les, je ferais tout pour qu'ils fassent disparaître ta douleur, celle que je t'ai causé... Pardonne-moi...

Je te soignerais de ces profondes blessures que je t'ai faites...

Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu?

J'ai honte, si honte de ma conduite... et encore plus de mon regard... Foutu alcool qui me fait perdre mes moyens!

Il a la peau douce, totalement imberbe à la différence de la mienne... Pas non plus comme celle de Sirius, si dorée... elle, elle est totalement laiteuse pâle, blanche, aussi blanche que sont noires les quelques lambeaux de sa robe qu'il lui reste et que je lui retire précautionneusement.

Et, comme tout à l'heure, un silence pesant nous tombe dessus, seulement brisé par les sifflements de sa lente et difficile respiration et les quelques gémissements de douleur étouffés alors que j'essaye maladroitement de le soigner...

Je voudrais tant faire disparaître chacune de ses plaies dont je suis la cause d'un simple effleurement, du bout des doigts, du bout des lèvres...

_Je t'aime bien - je ne vais pas craquer_

A nouveau, je le laisse faire, je me laisse faire mais cette fois, je ressens pleinement chacun de ses gestes... Ses mains, tendrement douloureuses, sa bouche, cruellement sensuelle, son corps, dangereusement chaud...

Je suis nu, comme un nouveau-né, sans défenses et pourtant, je n'ai pas peur. Je sais pertinemment que si j'esquisse le moindre geste, la moindre parole pour l'arrêter alors il le fera. Mais cette torture d'un autre genre m'apaise finalement, et je le laisse à sa façon guérir mon corps meurtrit par ses soins... Je le laisse faire parce qu'il en a besoin et que, quelque part, je leur doit bien ça, à lui et à Black...

_Tu me manques - je ne vais pas craquer_

Je l'explore comme j'aimais que Sirius le fasse... Et je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait de mon corps; il m'apprenait, maintenant, c'est à moi d'être professeur, à moi d'explorer le corps d'un autre, à moi...

Et j'aime ça.

J'aime le voir trembler sous mes doigts, j'aime ses lèvres closes dans lesquelles il mord sauvagement pour ne pas craquer, j'aime lui montrer ce que je sais, le soigner au fur et à mesure de ma peau sur la sienne et mélanger nos fièvres aux origines différentes mais à la même vocation...

Je me fond en lui et à cet instant, je vois Sirius s'offrant à moi et j'hurle son nom avant de crier celui de mon amant... involontaire?

_Je t'aime - je ne vais pas craquer._

Il m'apprend... encore et toujours... inlassablement... Il m'apprend ce que d'autres lui ont appris avant moi, ce que Black lui a transmis et c'est un peu comme si je faisais l'amour avec lui, à travers l'homme qui me chevauche en cet instant, à travers le cri qu'il pousse... et je comprends alors que nous sommes deux à lui faire l'amour, deux à l'aimer comme un fou, deux qu'il a tué quelque part, qu'il a trahi...Mais n'est-ce pas nous qui le trahissons en ce moment?

Rémus, tes orbes dorées l'ont aussi compris n'est-ce pas?

C'est nous, nous qui lui faisons du mal ce soir, toi en l'aimant à travers moi, moi en l'aimant à travers toi... Toi au grand jour en criant son nom, et moi caché derrière le rideau de haine que je ressents toujours pour lui...

Impitoyablement, nous achevons son souvenir... s'il a perdu son âme, c'est notre faute... et en faisant ça, nous perdons la nôtre...

_Je t'ai tué - je ne vais pas craquer._

-----

_Voilà, finit._

_Une review si le coeur vous en dit?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
